


Protect You

by Bandshe



Series: Uncharted Fics [36]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8053612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe





	Protect You

This was probably your second or third job with Sam, and you were anxious for it to be over with. Turns out, it was way more dangerous than either of you expected and in your case, much more painful.

You lie on the ground doing your best to appear dead, although if nobody found you soon, you may as well be. One of the men kicks you to make you’re dead and you try pretty damn hard to not cough as his boot kicks you squarely in the ribs. _Great, now I have broken ribs to add to this._

“Ah, leave her, she’s dead. We have to find the other one, he has what we want.” You hear their boots stomp on the ground as they walk off. There really was no need for that. Once you stop hearing their voices you turn over, or at least try.

“Fuck.” The sudden realization that you just may die there alone makes your chest tighten. You want to call him on the walkie, but you risk giving him away. You were foolish for forgetting your earpiece in your hotel room.

You hear the click of the walkie before you hear his voice. “Babygirl, where are you?” You furrow your brows as you try to pull your walkie from the belt.

“Babygirl? Please, talk to me.” You hear the worry in his voice and finally manage to pull the walkie off and you answer. Your hands are shaking as you press the button.

“Sam…,” you cough, “You worry too much.”

“Where are you? Are you hurt?”

“Sam, they’re looking for you. They’re heading towards the tower, you have to get out of there.” You release the button and cough some more.

“I guess I got lucky then. I just left, there’s nothing there. I’m doubling back around. Where are you?”

“I’m in the old prison, in the guard’s room.”

“Alright, I’m about fifteen minutes out, I’ll be right there. Be careful.”

“Will do, Captain.”

“Mm, so naughty.” His tone makes you smile before you weakly bring the walkie to your lips again.

“I try.” The walkie feels as if it’s a cinder block and you drop it. Your vision gets blurry and the pain is really starting to kick in. Pretty soon you’ll go into shock, and soon after that, you’ll die. You do your best to calm down, to think of something else, but that’s not going to make any of this go away.

“Oh God, babygirl. No, please, wake up. No, no, no.”

You feel something warm wrap around you, it’s his stupid denim jacket.

“Hang in there, babygirl. Please.”

You groan as you feel something wet fall on your face. Is he crying?

“Y/N, I’m getting you out of here. I’ll get you fixed up, babygirl.”

You hear a boat pull up and feel yourself being lowered into someone else’s arms.

“Let’s get the fuck out of here. We need to get her to a hospital.”

You open your eyes only enough to see him rummage through the first aid kit. Moments later you could feel the sting of alcohol on your wound. You hiss and it’s enough to give Sam some hope.

“Baby, baby, are you ok?”

“Sam…”

“Yeah.”

“I’ve been shot, I don’t think I’m ok.”

“We should’ve never separated.”

“Sam, we’ve done it before.”

“But it wasn’t this dangerous. I should’ve had you stay back.”

“It was my fault, I was being reckless. I thought I had it handled.” You bring your hand up to his face. “Don’t you beat yourself up over this. You don’t have to protect me all the time.”

He takes your hand and brings it to his lips. “ll protect you no matter what… even if it kills me”

“You’re no good to me dead, Captain.”

“Neither are you, baby. Now lie back while I attempt to stitch you back up.”


End file.
